If I Ignore It
by sandersonsister
Summary: Akaashi was four when he noticed the marks on his skin. When he realized he was seeing the writing of his soulmate, he began to ignore it. It didn't matter. He didn't want it to matter. He just wanted it to go away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!

Akaashi was four when he first noticed the marks on his skin. He had scrubbed his arms, trying to get the dirt off, but no matter how he scrubbed, it refused to move. He let out a sigh and stared down at his arm, frowning before walking into the kitchen toward his mother.

His mother, who was talking to someone on the phone as she stared down at the papers in front of her, barely glanced at him as he walked up to her. Knowing she would be upset if he interrupted her work, Akaashi waited patiently, a frown on his young face.

It was many minutes later that his mother said her good-byes and turned to him with a sigh. "What is it, Keiji? I told you I had work to do this morning."

"Sorry," Akaashi apologized, lifting his arm and showing it to his mother. His frown deepened on his round face as he saw that the strange thing looked to be getting bigger. "It won't go away."

His mother looked at his arm with surprised eyes before smiling slightly, "Sit down, Keiji. I'll explain."

That was how he learned about soulmates. How you could write or draw something on your own skin and it would appear on the skin of the person you were destined to be with. Keiji had understood the words his mother said, but he hadn't really realized what they meant until he was older. So, as a child he wore long sleeves as much as possible, not wanting to see the mess on his skin. It looked unclean and he didn't like it.

It wasn't until middle school that he fully understood the significance of what his mother had told him. This person, whoever they were, were supposed to be the one person that would forever understand him, would be with him for his lifetime. It was an interesting concept to be sure, but he wasn't sure if he could truly believe it to be true. Could there really be someone like that? Could he truly believe that this person would be perfect for him?

The answer was no. It wasn't something people talked about, but there was plenty of research into soulmates. Many people that were soulmates ended up just being friends with no romantic involvement. There were some that had never even met their soulmates. Others who had met each other and hadn't gotten along to the point where they didn't even keep in touch.

Sure, the biggest percentage showed people that had found their soulmates and married them. But there were still divorces, even among mated pairs. So it wasn't infallible. From everything he read, from actual reputable sources, showed that finding our soulmate and starting a relationship took just as much work as a relationship between a non-mated pair.

The one thing no one could agree on was the reason why you couldn't give your soulmate any specific information about your identity. If you tried to write your name, age, description, it would only show up as a black smudge on the other person's skin.

Some thought that fact was romantic. Some thought it was irritating. To Akaashi, it was a blessing.

Because of the fact that he ignored the marks on his arms and legs for so long, it took him longer than necessary to find out an interesting fact. He had always made sure to keep most of his skin covered. Lucky enough for him, his soulmate almost always used the skin on his arms and legs, not obvious places like his face or hands. Even when bathing, Akaashi made sure to avert his eyes, not wanting to get involved in whatever his soulmate was writing. Soulmates held no interest for him and he hoped that, eventually, the person writing would understand that and leave him alone.

He was in his third year of middle school when he noticed. He was in the middle of an exam when the black ink began to appear on his hand. He narrowed his eyes trying not to look at the words and focus on the paper in front of him, when something shocking happened.

More writing appeared. In an obviously different hand than the first.

 **Put the game away and focus on the test.**

 _Why are you here?_

 **I'm not. I just know you.**

Akaashi blinked at his hand. What in the world… two sets of handwriting? Which meant that there were…and they saw…they knew each other?

Guys! Distracting!

Akaashi stared for a moment before letting out a deep breath. This…couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Multiple soulbonds existed, of course they did, but they were extremely rare. They usually consisted of three people, though there had been some with more that were listed when he did his research. He hadn't looked further into it, thinking that it wouldn't matter, that it didn't apply to him.

 **Sorry**

 _Sorry_

Akaashi tore his eyes away from the writing on his hand, focusing back on the paper in front of him. This…wasn't something he could deal with at the moment. He had to finish this. Later. Later he could do some more research.

Akaashi moved toward the library as soon as class let out for the day, pulling out familiar books and instantly flipping to pages he had once ignored. Four way soulbonds. Rare. Many of the researches noted that the four would usually split into groups of two, though that wasn't always the case. There had been many four-way bonds that had great relationships.

Head swimming, Akaashi slowly made his way home. He let himself in, noting that both his mother and father seemed to be gone. He moved toward the kitchen, putting a sandwich together, before heading toward his room. It was a familiar routine. His parents, both lawyers, usually worked late hours. He would have been more surprised to find they were home.

He sat as his desk, slowly eating the sandwich with his right hand as he pulled books out of his bag with the left. Maybe this was a good thing. He didn't want a soulmate anyway. The three of them could be happy together…obviously at least two of them had already met. So, he just had to go on living as he always did. He didn't have to bother with any of it. Since he had never replied, the three of them didn't even know he existed, anyway.

Yet that reasoning didn't explain why he found himself pushing the sleeves of his shirt up and looking down at the writing that was littered across his skin.

Bro practice was awesome!

 **Oh really? You working on your spike?**

I'm gonna be the best!

 **Course you are.**

The writing on this one was faded, like it had happened a while ago. Did the two of them never wash their arms? The thought was disgusting. But…practice? Spike? He had played volleyball throughout middle school and hadn't yet decided whether to keep at it in high school. Did all of them play, or just the one with the messy handwriting? The other one, the one that wrote really neat and small, hadn't added anything to that conversation. Did he play?

 **Go to sleep**

 **Don't ignore me**

 **I can see your light on**

 _Busy_

ooh!

I can see your light? Did those two live together? Or around each other? They were talking about a test and practice so obviously they weren't that much older than him.

The next one he noticed was literally a series of black smudges.

 _We didn't get any of that._

 **Sorry bro**

NO! I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT…

 _Once again._

BUT WE ALREADY MET!

CAMP WAS AWESOME!

 **…** **and I have known each other since we were three. I still can't write his name.**

 _Please stop_

So they did know each other. All of them. Why did that make him feel upset? He shouldn't be. He had already decided this was a good thing. They had each other and he could go about his life without worrying about them. With a scowl, he pulled down his sleeves once again and looked toward his math book.

Akaashi made it a point to not look at the writing throughout the rest of the year. He graduated from middle school and moved on to Fukurodani Academy. He had decided not to continue volleyball – his parents had spoken to him about the importance of high school and about setting himself up for a good future… and yet he somehow found himself in the gym on his first day, a club form in his hand.

"Ooh, you look like a setter!" A boy with shocking gray and black hair said loudly, jumping into his eye line and blinking at him with wide eyes. "Are you a setter? Are you?"

"…I am," Akaashi admitted, for a brief moment wondering if he had the word setter stamped on his forehead.

"Cool! Toss to me!" The boy practically yelled, grabbing Akaashi's arm and pulling him toward the net.

"Bokuto, we need to do introductions," another boy said, giving Akaashi a tired smile. "Hello. I'm-"

"He's the captain!" The boy still holding Akaashi's arm said, "And I'm the vice-captain! What's your name?"

This was the vice-captain? Maybe he should have stuck to his original plan and not joined this year. "Hello, I am Akaashi Keiji."

"So polite!" The boy, who was apparently called Bokuto, said loudly, smiling broadly. "Can he toss to me now?"

The captain seemed to just wave Bokuto off, shooting Akaashi one more apologetic smile as he was dragged toward the net and away from the rest of the team.

Akaashi decided he was glad he joined the volleyball team. He wasn't the main setter, that position went to a third year, but he found himself on the court more and more as the year went on. He also knew the reason why. When it came to talent, he and the third year were on an equal level. However, the other had him beat when it came to knowing the others on the court. He had worked with most of them since his own first year and with the second years for a year.

But there was one person the third year didn't know how to deal with.

And Akaashi did.

That was where he had his senior beat.

So, when Bokuto fell into his "dejected mode", Akaashi found himself replacing the third year on the court. He usually finished out the game at that point, though he was sometimes replaced.

Akaashi himself wasn't sure why he was able to…handle Bokuto as the others stated. At first, he had been just as confused and irritated as the others on the team. But, after he watched the older boy for a few weeks, he realized just how insecure Bokuto really was. And he realized that constantly making comments and showing the other how irritated you were would only continue to decline his mood, not improve it.

The more he played, the more Bokuto insisted he stay with him after practice.

Akaashi realized, after a couple of months, that Bokuto had become his closest friend. It was a startling discovery. He had never been one for friends. Mostly because other people annoyed him. There was no doubt that Bokuto annoyed him. Probably more than anyone ever had, truthfully, but Akaashi couldn't bring himself to hold it against the other boy as he usually did.

It was after this realization that he and Bokuto started spending time together outside of volleyball. Bokuto, surprisingly enough, was extraordinarily good at math, the one subject Akaashi somewhat struggled in. So, while Bokuto helped Akaashi study, Akaashi helped Bokuto with some of the subjects he found difficult. Even if Bokuto was a year older, Akaashi was usually able to help when needed.

Just as he made a point to ignore the writing on his own skin, he never looked at the writing on others. Even in volleyball practice, Akaashi wore longer sleeves so he wouldn't accidently see whatever marks were visible.

Many of his teammates spoke of their soulmate on a regular basis. They would either tell stories of something their soulmate had written or drawn, or the few that had actually met their soulmate would speak of how great they were. Akaashi always smiled politely and escaped as quickly as possible, not wanting to listen.

Yet, one day a week before the summer training camp, the conversation froze him in his tracks.

"Bokuto met his at the training camp last year," one of the second years told a first year. "A blocker from Nekoma. Even his own teammates called him a provocation master. Scary."

Bokuto had met his soulmate? And it was a volleyball player from another school? Why hadn't Bokuto-

"Really? Strange to think of someone like that being with Bokuto," the first year responded with a sneer.

Akaashi's eyes narrowed at the other first year. He had honestly hoped the first year would have decided not to continue with volleyball after he didn't get a starting position. Instead, the boy had loudly complained before making sure everyone knew he had every intention of taking over the starting spot. On top of that, he made comments and sneered at Bokuto whenever possible, which only made the "dejected mode" come even more often.

Needless to say, Akaashi greatly disliked the boy.

"Whatever," the second year said dismissively, "just a warning. Careful what you say at the training camp. Especially about Bokuto. If you upset him, Kuroo will tear you apart."

Kuroo. The soulmate, apparently.

Akaashi can't say that Kuroo was what he expected. But, he also couldn't say he wasn't. The smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye was certainly something Akaashi had thought he would see. But the crazy hair and good looks weren't as expected. And yet… well, he was Bokuto's soulmate.

Bokuto basically jumped on the other boy when they arrived, almost sending them crashing to the ground. Kuroo let out a bark like laugh, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and taking a step back to keep them from falling. "Kou! You would think we never see each other!"

"Not enough!" Bokuto protested, pulling away with a grin on his face. "Bro, you have to meet Akaashi! He's like, really pretty."

Akaashi felt his face flush as his teammates chuckled and sent him teasing grins. "Ohoho, rude," Kuroo said, pouting as he followed the bouncing Bokuto to where Akaashi was standing. "I think I should be offen- holy, you _are_ really pretty!"

The chuckles turned to full out laughs as Akaashi's blush deepened. "Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san," he said, bowing, "My name is Akaashi Keiji."

"Polite, too!" Kuroo cheered, "Kuroo Tetsurou."

Akaashi stood fully once again and frowned slightly when he saw the dark haired boy eyeing his covered arms. "Little warm, isn't it?"

Akaashi did not bother responding. He could tell the other was intelligent enough to figure it out for himself. Akaashi didn't see the point in wasting the time or energy explaining.

"He always wears long sleeves!" Bokuto whined, his arm thrown around Kuroo's shoulder.

"Is that right?" Kuroo said, a smirk crossing his face. "Well, nice to meet you, Akaashi. Kou talks about you often."

Akaashi nodded slightly in acknowledgement, though he was slightly worried about what exactly Bokuto had said about him. There was no telling with him.

"I have to go practice," Kuroo said, having caught the eye of a young man Akaashi supposed was his captain. "I'll see you on the court!"

Bokuto nodded excitedly, turning back to Akaashi as Kuroo walked away. "Akaashi! What do you think? He's great, right? My soulmate? Well, on-"

"Come on, you two," the captain called. Akaashi looked around, noticing the rest of the team had already disappeared inside the school.

Akaashi and Bokuto followed the captain into the school and the room they had been assigned. Bokuto instantly set his things beside Akaashi's as the boys got ready to head to the gym. "I have to introduce you to Kenma, too!" Bokuto said, eyes staring at Akaashi intensely. "He doesn't like people a lot, but he loves games. He's probably hiding somewhere until Kuroo makes him play… he and Kuroo have been best friends since they were little! You'll like him! He's a setter too! Though, he doesn't really like to toss to me… he will sometimes! But he doesn't like to do it a lot. Kuroo says it's because he doesn't like being tired and it makes him tired. I don't really understand it, but-"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, cutting of the rambling Bokuto had fallen into. "Let's go to the gym and see if we can find him."

Bokuto smiled brightly, grabbing onto Akaashi's wrist and pulling him out of the room and down the hall. "Bokuto! Make sure you two warm up!" The captain called as they left.

Akaashi froze as soon as they entered the gym. There were teams everywhere. He could count three games going on and at least two other teams practicing. Bokuto, who as unfazed, apparently found who he was looking for and began to drag Akaashi toward a smaller boy who was half hidden behind some bleachers.

The boy was in a uniform, Nekoma's apparently, though he had a jacket on that was obviously too big and Akaashi knew the sleeves would have reached past his hands had they not been pushed up. Probably so they wouldn't get in the way as he played on the DS in his hands. His hair was blond, though you could see the dark brown roots growing out. His fingers froze and his shoulders tensed as the two walked toward him. His eyes flickered up and he sighed deeply as he saw Bokuto. His body relaxed once again and he looked back toward his game. "Thought you were Kuro," he mumbled.

"Kenma!" Bokuto said loudly, kneeling on the ground and pulling the boy into a hug. Akaashi blinked in surprise. He understood that Kenma was Kuroo's childhood friend, and since Bokuto was Kuroo's soulmate, it was reasonable that the two knew each other. However, he hadn't thought they would be this close.

Kenma moved easily in Bokuto's grip, not even pausing in his game. "Hello," he mumbled.

"Kenma, this is Akaashi! Akaashi, Kozume Kenma!"

So his name was Kozume?

"Nice to meet you, Kozume-san."

A frown flickered across the others face. "Kenma, please."

"Akaashi is my setter!" Bokuto said to Kenma, still wrapped around the smaller boy.

Kenma nodded, his eyes not moving from his game. "You've might have mentioned that before," an amused voice said from behind Akaashi. "More than once, as a matter of fact."

Kuroo stepped into sight and Akaashi saw Kenma once again freeze. Kuroo let out a sigh as he moved forward and gently removed the DS from the tight hold Kenma had on it. "You can get it back tonight," Kuroo said softly. "We have a game right now."

Kenma frowned darkly. "I'm not playing."

"You're still on the team," Kuroo told him firmly, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. They continued talking, but Akaashi stopped listening as his eyes fixed onto the marks that decorated Kuroo and Kenma's arms.

The handwriting matched.

But…Bokuto was Kuroo's soulmate. Which meant…

His eyes flickered to Bokuto, slowly taking in the marks on his arms that was copied on the arms of the other two boys.

Oh.

"You look surprised," Kuroo said loudly, breaking his daze. "Surly Kou told you about us."

Akaashi didn't respond and Kuroo turned to Bokuto accusingly. "You didn't tell him about us?"

Bokuto stared back, eyes wide, "I did too! Akaashi! Tell him that I-"

"You didn't, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, cutting the rant off. "I heard Washio-san talking about you meeting Kuroo-san. I was unaware that Kenma-san-"

"Just Kenma," the boy in question said lowly.

"Kou!" Kuroo said, obviously offended by what he had just heard. "Are you ashamed of us? Is that why you didn't want to tell Akaashi about us? Is it because he's so pretty?"

"What? No! I mean, he is pretty-"

"Kenma! Kou doesn't love us anymore! He's got a pretty setter to occupy-"

"No! I mean, well… but I thought I-"

The two continued to argue as Kenma broke free of their hold and moved toward Akaashi. "They'll be at this for awhile. I think our next match is against your team."

Akaashi glanced back toward the two that were arguing and saw Bokuto looking more and more upset. "Bokuto-san, we need to warm up. I believe Kuroo-san just wants to get you upset so Nekoma will win against us."

The two fell quiet instantly. Kuroo turned to Akaashi in surprise while Bokuto stared at his soulmate. "You – you were trying to-"

"Ooh, you're a smart one," Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Akaashi.

"Tetsu!" Bokuto whined.

Kenma sighed, looking at the two tiredly. "Kuro."

Kuroo's eyes moved to Kenma instantly and the smirk dropped from his face. "Okay, kitten." He glanced at Bokuto, smiling slightly. "Let's have a good game."

Bokuto nodded, a confused frown on his face. "We're going to win!"

"Don't count on it!"

They did win, but it wasn't easy. Kuroo proved quickly why he was called a provocation master. Kenma was substituted into the game within the first few minutes when it became clear that their current setter was having an off day. The game changed drastically when Kenma entered. The Nekoma team became more strategic, playing up the other teams weaknesses. It was after Nekoma scored the fourth consecutive point in a row that Akaashi found himself in the game.

He was exhausted. Not only did he have to counter Bokuto's mood, he also had to try and stay one step ahead of Kenma. The two setters had met eyes more than once, both quickly realizing who the true competitor was.

In the end, Bokuto managed to score the winning point, making the end 25-23.

"Good game," Kuroo said, after Nekoma had finished the punishment. "I honestly thought we would win that one once Kenma got subbed in."

"Bro, I thought the same!" Bokuto said, nodding his head frantically. "But coach put in Akaashi, so it was all good!"

Kenma sat beside the two, staring down at his hands, with a small blush on his face. Akaashi was beside Bokuto, having been pulled by the other and forced to join them.

"Pretty and smart," Kuroo said, smirking at Akaashi. "It isn't often someone is able to keep up with Kenma."

"Kuro."

"Sorry, kitten."

"Kenma is smart and pretty, too!" Bokuto said, trying to make up for earlier.

Kenma's blush darkened as Kuroo looked at Bokuto in mock offence. "Just Kenma? What about me?"

"You too! I love you!"

"Aw, I love you, too!"

The two hugged and Akaashi found himself staring at the two of them. It was such an odd relationship but at the same time, it seemed to work. Though he did wonder about Kenma. It was obvious Kenma and Kuroo were close, not a surprise with having grown up together, but he hadn't seen much interaction between Bokuto and Kenma. The smaller boy seemed very shy. Especially when compared to the outgoing Bokuto. It was almost as if there was a missing piece.

Akaashi stopped himself with that thought. That was a road he was not going down. Kenma moved his right hand forward and tugged on Kuroo's jersey. Kuroo turned his head toward Kenma while staying wrapped in Bokuto's arms. Akaashi found his own gaze lingering on how Kuroo and Bokuto's bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly.

"Dinner," Kenma said simply. Kuroo chuckled, pulling away from Bokuto and placing his hand on Kenma's head. Kenma simply blinked, his dark gold eyes moving from Kuroo to Bokuto languidly.

"Food!" Bokuto agreed, almost jumping in place. He turned to Akaashi with a wide grin. "Akaashi! Food!"

Akaashi nodded once, glancing behind him to see if he could spot other members of his team. Obviously Kuroo and Kenma saw each other often, considering they went to the same school and played on the same team, but based on the way Bokuto was acting, he didn't get to see his soulmates often. He wanted to give the three of them time together. "Go ahead, Bokuto-san. I will-"

"Akaaaashi!" Bokuto whined, taking a few steps toward him and wrapping his arm around Akaashi's shoulders. "You have to come with us! You're my best friend!"

"Ouch," Kuroo muttered sarcastically.

"Kuro," Kenma chastised. He looked at Akaashi briefly, "You're welcome to come with us."

Akaashi didn't respond but allowed himself to be led toward the dining hall. Bokuto was chattering the entire way, encouraged by Kuroo's quips, while Kenma trailed after then, his DS in hand. Akaashi noticed that every few steps, Kuroo would look over his shoulder to make sure Kenma was following them. Akaashi wondered just how long Kuroo and Kenma had known each other.

When they went into the food hall, Kuroo and Bokuto moved toward the food line while Kenma sat at a table, his DS still in hand. Akaashi slowly followed the other two boys, getting his own food, while Kuroo seemed to be collecting items for Kenma. Bokuto would add things onto his own tray and then onto the plate that was obviously for Kenma, but more often than not Kuroo would remove the items when Bokuto wasn't paying attention. Kuroo sent a wink Akaashi's way when he saw Akaashi watching the interaction.

Akaashi felt himself frown as Kuroo turned his attention back to Bokuto. He understood that Kuroo was probably trying to not hurt Bokuto's feelings, but if he didn't actually tell Bokuto he wouldn't learn.

Plus, this just made it even more obvious that the three really need some time together getting to know one another.

The three boys slid into seats around Kenma, Kuroo beside him with Akaashi and Bokuto across from them. Kuroo plucked the DS out of Kenma's hands, earning himself a glare. Kenma slowly grabbed the food Kuroo was offering him but his eyes stayed locked onto the DS before Kuroo slid it into his jacket pocket. As it disappeared from sight, Kenma let out a small sigh and focused his eyes on the people around him.

"Kenma! Did you have fun today? It was so much fun with you playing against us! And Akaashi, of course! The two of you just kept looking at each other…"

"Could have put that better," Kuroo quipped, earning himself one grin, an annoyed glare, and a stoic response.

"So! Akaashi, have you met your soulmate yet?" Kuroo asked.

"Tetsu!" Bokuto whispered. "Don't! Akaashi'll get made!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "No. And I would rather not."

"Harsh," Kuroo said knowingly as his eyes looked toward Akaashi's still covered arms.

"There is a lot of research into soulmates," Akaashi said, having a feeling that telling these people straight out would be much less of a headache than trying to ignore it. "There are many instances of soulmates who meet and remain platonic. More attempt a relationship and only end up divorced. There are even some that live their entire lives waiting to meet the person they write to only to die alone. I do not want to live my life attempting to find people that-"

"People?" Kuroo cut in, eyes narrowing. "You have a multiple bond?"

Akaashi inwardly scowled. "I do."

"And your plan is to…"

"They have one another," Akaashi responded. "From what I've seen, they've already met. Plus, I'm not exactly the type of person for a long term relationship."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled out, making Akaashi wince and Kenma duck his head as many people turned to look at him. "Don't say that! You would be a great boyfriend!"

Instant laughter. Akaashi closed his eyes, trying to regain whatever dignity that he had just lost. "Thank you, Bokuto," he responded, "however, none of them even know I exist."

The proclamation was met with silence. Bokuto, Kuroo, even Kenma, were all staring at him in a semblance of shock. "What?" Kuroo finally asked, his eyes once again falling on Akaashi's arms. "So…you've never written anything? Ever?"

Akaashi slowly shook his head. "I never wanted to."

There was silence once again and the four boys began to eat in silence. Kenma and Kuroo kept sharing glances that Akaashi was not able to interpret, while Bokuto had a frown on his face. "Akaashi, what if they miss you?" Bokuto finally asked, startling the others from the sudden conversation.

"Bokuto-san, they don't even know they have another soulmate."

"But what if they do?!" Bokuto said loudly, once again turning others attention onto them. "What if they somehow know, even if you didn't write anything? What if they feel like something is missing? Like there is a missing piece? What if they don't know how to-"

"Kou," Kuroo said softly, staring at Bokuto with wide eyes. Akaashi was staring down at the table, the words turning themselves over in his head. What if they knew? What if they were waiting for him? What if they were like Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma and somehow needed –

Not going there.

Bokuto had cut himself off and was covering his eyes with his hands while Kuroo and Kenma stared at him with wide eyes. Akaashi suddenly felt that his presence was in the middle of something he should be far, far away from. Maybe the problems he had been seeing weren't as unknown as he had thought.

"Bokuto-san, if I somehow meet my soulmates, I wouldn't turn them away," Akaashi said softly, knowing the words were true as soon as he uttered them. "I would be willing to try something with them, however, I do not necessarily believe it would work out the way they wished. Or the way I did. But I don't want to go on with my life waiting for something, longing for something…"

Bokuto didn't respond, his eyes still covered by his hand.

Kuroo was still staring at Bokuto, eyes wide, but Kenma seemed to have broken out of his shock. He stood, making Kuroo's eyes snap to him, and walked around the table. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. "Let's find somewhere to talk," he said softly, moving his hand up to pull Bokuto's away from his face and twining their hands together. He glanced at Kuroo, nodding toward the door.

Bokuto and Kuroo both stood and began to follow Kenma toward the door but stopped as Kenma stopped moving. He turned to face Akaashi, a frown pulling his eyebrows together. "Why aren't you coming?"

Akaashi blinked. Why would he be? Just by joining them for a meal he seemed to have made things worse instead of better. This wasn't a discussion for him. He didn't want to be, and shouldn't be, a part of it.

"I'll go back to our room," Akaashi said softly. "As this discussion does not involve me, I believe the three of you should have it on your own."

Kenma moved back toward Akaashi, his eyes analyzing. Akaashi wondered if this was how people felt when he stared at analyzed them. It was…odd. "Doesn't it?" Kenma questioned, soft enough for others in the area not to overhear, but loud enough for Kuroo and Kenma to do so.

Before Akaashi could stop him, Kenma leaned forward and grabbed the arm of Akaashi's shirt and pulling it up. He held his own arm up beside Akaashi's, staring down at the writing. Akaashi didn't dare look down, he didn't want to see. It couldn't be true. He had thought of the possibility, of course he had, but how could it be possible? And how could Kenma have…?

Kenma looked up, his eyes showing a fire that Akaashi had yet to see for him. Kuroo gasped loudly as he came to stand beside them while Bokuto stared at Akaashi in shock. "Akaashi…" Kuroo finally said, his comment trailing off. "Kenma, how did you?"

"We need to talk," Kenma said once again, this time his hand wrapping in Akaashi's as he attempted to pull the taller boy to his feet. "And you are a part of it."

Akaashi stood, mind blank for the first time in his life, and followed the other boy out of the dining hall with two others still in shock and trailing behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure how this had happened. How had this happened? How had someone he had known for a few hours been able to put pieces together that he himself had missed? He was confused and his mind was frantically trying to make everything slide into place as Kenma led him down a hall and into a now empty gym.

He slid down against a far wall and blinked up at the three standing boys. Kuroo sat instantly while Bokuto, who still seemed to be upset and was trying to figure things out, continued to stand beside Akaashi. Kuroo rolled his eyes, leaning forward to grab both of their sleeves and pull them onto the floor. Akaashi sat face Kenma, his arms coming up to cross over his chest defensively. Was – was this his fault? He had thought that the three of them seemed to be somewhat out of synch…was it because of him?

Was he the reason Bokuto was so upset?

He was. He realized that. He had seen the interaction between the three, heard Bokuto's words as he asked Akaashi about his soulmates. "Well," Kuroo finally said, his eyes flickering from Bokuto to Akaashi and then finally coming to rest on Kenma. "I guess there's some things we need to talk about."

Kenma sighed and shot his best friend that made it clear just what he thought of that statement. "I think that's obvious, Kuro."

"Just trying to start us off, Kitten."

Yet the conversation did not start. Akaashi was still trying to wrap his head around the events from the day while Bokuto seemed to want to be anywhere but where they currently where. He had his head buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking yet he wasn't making a sound. Akaashi wondered if he should do something but he felt so…unlike himself he wasn't sure what to do. Kuroo was staring at Bokuto with a broken expression on his face. Akaashi didn't know what to do about that either. He just…didn't…know…

Kenma sighed once again and brought his knees up to his chest. His chin rested on his knees as his eyes flickered from Akaashi, to Bokuto, and then, finally, onto Kuroo. "Bokuto," he finally said, his voice soft as he turned those cat like eyes onto the still shaking boy. Said boy seemed to freeze as his name was said. Akaashi wondered if he had forgotten they were there. "I think we have some things to talk about. Do you want to tell us what you meant earlier?"

Kuroo was now staring at Kenma in wonder. Apparently he was just as surprised as Akaashi that the younger boy seemed to be talking charge of the situation. From what he had seen earlier, Akaashi didn't think Kenma was the type to do this. And, based on Kuroo's amazed look, he was right. He wondered what had made the other first year decide to do so this time. Was this that important to him?

Kenma ignored the looks he was receiving and had his attention completely focused on Bokuto. Said boy seemed to not want to answer the question. He had somehow managed to get his muscles down to the point that if Akaashi hadn't known better, he would think he was the close to the same size as the lithe Kenma. "Bo-" Kuroo started, his voice cracking on the name. He cleared his throat audibly and started again. "Did we do something that-"

"No!" Bokuto shouted, his head flying up quickly and his red rimmed eyes wide. He began to frantically shake his head. "No! You two are the best soulmates! It isn't…I just….you and Kenma…" he wailed loudly and once more buried his face in his hands as his knees came up toward his body. The words didn't seem to help Kuroo any. He looked even worse than he had previously and Akaashi was sure the boy was soon going to be joining Bokuto in a round of tears. He seemed to be fighting them back at the moment but even from where he was sitting, Akaashi could see them pooling in his eyes.

Kenma had tried to keep his face blank but Akaashi could see the worried frown between his brows. His hands were frantically twisting the sleeves of the too big jacket he wore. He seemed just as lost as Kuroo at the moment. But Akaashi knew what was happening. He had been thinking it all day. Kenma and Kuroo seemed to know every little detail about one another. Kuroo could pick up on every cue Kenma sent his way. It was something that came from years of friendship and a deep understanding of the other person. Bokuto wasn't there yet.

"I think Bokuto-san has been…questioning his place within all of this," Akaashi finally said softly. Every eye turned toward him, even Bokuto's, and he fought to keep himself from flinching. He stared at the wall above Kenma's head. It was easier than looking at any of them. "The two of you have known each other for a long time and it is obvious you know every detail about one another. To step in the way of that seems to be…an intrusion."

"He isn't in the way!" Kuroo growled out and Akaashi couldn't help the flinch this time. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes focused on the same spot on the wall. "We never thought that-"

"Kuro," Kenma cut in softly. Akaashi could see the golden eyes flickering between him and Bokuto once more. "I understand what they mean. It has been…difficult. I am not good with people," he admitted lowly and Bokuto made a sound of protest. "I do not _like_ people. But I do enjoy spending time with you," Kenma told Bokuto with a small smile. "However, it has been a challenge trying to…let you in, I suppose. It is different with Kuro. He has always been more outgoing. The only reason he and I are so close was because he refused to leave me alone," this time it was Kuroo that protested. "I am not good at communicating what I want. I know that. But I can't just expect you to know. We don't know each other well enough yet."

"But we can learn," Kuroo said firmly as he turned toward Bokuto. "And I need to help you do that. We all do. Just like we need to learn more about you." He let out a deep sigh and clenched his jaw. "I should have known something was wrong, Bo. I just – didn't really think –"

"That's nothing new," Kenma muttered.

"Shut it, Kitten," Kuroo chuckled with a small grin. Bokuto had smiled a little as well at the words. Akaashi wondered if he should really be here for this.

He shifted slightly and instantly regretted it when every eye turned to him once again. He cursed inwardly. He should have kept silent. "Did you mean what you said before?" Kuroo suddenly asked. Akaashi's mind instantly ran through the various options. He had said many things, after all. How did the boy expect him to know which conversation he was talking about?

"That depends," he finally responded as Kuroo began to look impatient. "What are you referring to?"

"When you said that you would be willing to try," Kuroo clarified and Akaashi flashed back to the conversation in question. It had been something he said spontaneously to make Bokuto feel better but he couldn't say it wasn't the truth. He had said if he met his soulmates he would be willing to try, though he was not sure how well it would work. He was not lying when he said he was not sure how he would be in a relationship. And a relationship with three other people was certainly daunting. But would he be willing to give it a try if the people in question were Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma?

"I meant it," Akaashi muttered while still avoiding everyone's gaze. He felt…embarrassed for some reason. He didn't understand it. It was Bokuto. He did not know Kuroo and Kenma well enough to justify feeling embarrassed around them. And he had always felt safe and un-judged around Bokuto.

So why did he feel a slight flush overtaking his features?

"Shit," he heard Kuroo mutter. "Bo, you were right."

"Hmm?" Bokuto asked, sounding slightly distracted. "About what?"

"He is really pretty."

Well, there went every bit of self control he had left. He groaned and buried his face within his hands to hide his burning face. "Please don't."

Kuroo laughed and Akaashi tensed when he felt an arm slipping around his shoulders. He parted his fingers slightly and looked to see who it was that was touching him. He should have known. Bokuto pulled him closer as he smiled brightly. "Hey! Hey! Akaashi! Why are you embarrassed?! You _are_ pretty!" Then, obviously thinking of the reactions he had received earlier, looked toward Kuroo and Kenma, "You guys are too! Pretty, I mean! Well, Kuroo I wouldn't say is pretty. But you're good looking! And Kenma is-"

"Stop," Kenma said instantly, scrunching up his nose. Kuroo's laughter increased as his own arm slipped around Kenma's shoulders.

"So, I guess we're going to do this?" he asked as he smiled down at Kenma before turning his attention to Bokuto and Akaashi.

Bokuto nodded frantically and Kenma nodded his head once to show his own agreement. "Right, right? Right Akaashi?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san. We will try."


End file.
